


things you find on the internet

by Spikedluv



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: Trope Bingo, M/M, Non-tentacle Tentacle Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Charlie raised an eyebrow.  “Why, do you think I have tentacles, or something?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I thought, if there was a fandom that could canonically have tentacle porn, it’s Class. This fic arose from that thought, despite the fact that there is absolutely no tentacle sex in it. While writing it, I named it the ‘non-tentacle tentacle fic’. There is, however, sex. Given how PG my other Class fic was, this one is quite porny, really. So . . . enjoy?!! *g*
> 
> (I can’t believe that this is my first fic of 2017, lol! As I mentioned to lizzy384, I’m not sure what this fic says about my id. o_O)
> 
> If you need more info before you read the fic, check out the notes at the end.
> 
> [I’m going to count this towards the free space on one of my [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) cards for round 8's amnesty: _tentacle porn_. (Yes, even though there’s no actual tentacle porn, because the original mods told us to twist the prompts, and that’s what I’m doing.)]
> 
> Written: January 7, 2017

“What are you thinking about?” Charlie said.

They were lying on Charlie’s bed – their bed now – doing homework, but Matteusz’s mind had wandered from the chapter he was reading. Matteusz blinked and turned his gaze onto Charlie. “I was wondering,” Matteusz began. He hesitated. He and Charlie could talk about most things, even if they didn’t agree on them. Certain things Rodian were the exception, and Matteusz didn’t know whether this topic was one of them.

Matteusz closed his book and shifted to his side so he was facing Matteusz, letting the book fall onto the mattress between them. “You look human . . .” Matteusz lowered his gaze and waggled his eyebrows. “. . . everywhere.” He waited for a reaction, but Charlie just frowned as if he was waiting for Matteusz to get on with it. Matteusz shook his head and smiled to himself and marked this down as another incident of Charlie’s strangeness and finished the question. “Is this your natural form?”

Charlie slowly closed the text book he’d been reading, keeping his place with a finger. “April once asked me whether we had a different form on Rodia,” Charlie said slowly, carefully.

“She did?”

Charlie gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“What did you tell her?”

“We told her ‘no’,” Charlie said, his words very exact.

“And was that the truth?” Matteusz pushed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Why, do you think I have tentacles, or something?”

“No,” Matteusz said. “Was wondering about Ms. Quill, actually.”

Charlie’s eyebrows went higher. “She doesn’t have tentacles,” he said, sounding horrified at the notion.

Matteusz gave Charlie a look. “Not what I meant. Her name is Quill, her race is Quill. Wondered if she had quills, like Earth porcupine, maybe,” Matteusz finished, feeling ridiculous now that he was saying it out loud.

“Porcupine,” Charlie repeated softly, almost to himself, as he forgot his place in the book and reached for his mobile.

Matteusz relaxed into the pillows as he waited for Charlie to open his browser and Google ‘porcupine’. Matteusz’s lips twitched a little bit when Charlie’s finger stopped tapping at the screen and he stared wide-eyed at it.

Charlie turned the screen towards Matteusz and gave him a questioning look. Matteusz glanced at the screen to make sure Charlie had found the right animal, and then nodded. Charlie flipped the mobile around again and frowned at the screen.

“They shoot quills,” Matteusz said. “Barbed on end, very painful. Also, very prickly, like Ms. Quill.”

“The Quill race does not look like this,” Charlie said. He raised his eyes to Matteusz’s. “But I can understand why you might think so. The resemblance, other than the actual resemblance, is uncanny.”

Matteusz laughed, and Charlie grinned, pleased with himself for making the joke.

“You’re supposed to be studying!” Ms. Quill yelled through the closed door. “Not having _fun_.”

Which she made sound like the most horrible thing ever. Matteusz and Charlie looked at each other. Matteusz mouthed ‘prickly’, and they both had to stifle their laughter so she didn’t hear them.

When they calmed down and had their breathing under control, Matteusz recalled what Charlie had first said in response to his query. “Earlier you mentioned tentacles. That was very . . . .” Matteusz paused to think of the word he wanted. “. . . specific.”

Charlie froze for a second, but then he relaxed. If you didn’t know him as well as Matteusz did, you’d probably have missed it. “Ram mentioned something called ‘calamari’ the other day. I didn’t know what it was, so I looked it up.”

“What has squid to do with your Rodian form?” Matteusz said.

“Nothing,” Charlie said immediately. “I mean, it’s just, I opened various links, as one does . . . .”

Charlie looked to Matteusz for confirmation, and he nodded.

“. . . and several articles mentioned that some humans believe that space aliens have tentacles.”

It sounded reasonable enough, and Matteusz would’ve let the discussion end there, except for Charlie’s reaction to the question, which seemed out of proportion to the reply.

“Something else,” Matteusz said, and though it was mostly a guess, the flush that started beneath the collar of Charlie’s shirt and rose up his neck gave him away. “Now you must tell me,” Matteusz said, slipping an arm around Charlie’s waist.

Charlie didn’t pull away, but he refused to meet Matteusz’s eyes. “One tentacle link led to another until I discovered . . . .” Charlie’s voice went low on the last word. “. . . pornography.”

“Pornography,” Matteusz repeated. He and Charlie had watched some pretty bad porn together, so Matteusz wasn’t sure why this admission embarrassed Charlie. Until he remembered what they’d been talking about. “Wait,” Matteusz said. “You found _tentacle_ porn?”

“Shhh!” Charlie waved his hands and blushed an even deeper shade of pink. Matteusz thought the color looked delightful on Charlie’s pale skin.

“Tentacle porn?” Matteusz whispered, as much for Charlie’s reaction as to clarify.

“Yes!” Charlie hissed back. “It was . . . disturbing.”

“Was it?”

“Yes,” Charlie said very firmly.

“But something else, yes?” Matteusz said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charlie said, almost primly.

Matteusz considered the flush that hadn’t yet faded completely from Charlie’s skin, and the fact that tentacles (and tentacle porn) had still been on Charlie’s mind days after the calamari conversation, as Matteusz was now thinking of it. While Matteusz studied Charlie, Charlie studied his mobile, though the screen had gone dark. The fact that Charlie refused to meet Matteusz’s gaze was telling.

“Disturbing how?” Matteusz finally said.

Charlie did look at Matteusz then. “What do you mean?”

“Were you disturbed by the tentacle porn . . . .” Matteusz didn’t _think_ he used that specific phrase just to get a reaction out of Charlie. “. . . because it disgusted you, or because it . . . intrigued you?”

Charlie swallowed hard.

“Maybe even . . . excited you?”

Charlie shook his head, but his breaths sped up and his eyes went dark. Charlie’s response sparked a reaction in Matteusz. He took the mobile out of Charlie’s unresisting fingers and stretched back to set it on the night stand, then dropped his textbook on the floor. Matteusz’s skin felt hot, tight; after long minutes of not looking at Matteusz, now Charlie didn’t take his eyes off him.

Matteusz slid closer to Charlie and slipped his arm behind his shoulders. He touched the fingers of that hand to Charlie’s chin while he placed his other hand on Charlie’s chest. Matteusz tilted Charlie’s face until their lips brushed.

“Did it turn you on, Charlie?” Matteusz said. He kissed Charlie, thumb stroking one of Charlie’s nipples through his button-down shirt.

“Imagining being touched like that?” Matteusz brushed his fingers across Charlie’s parted lips, and then pressed the first two into his mouth. Charlie immediately began sucking.

“One filling your mouth while another touches you here.” Matteusz rolled the hard nub of Charlie’s nipple between his fingers and felt the vibration of Charlie’s soft moan through his fingers.

Matteusz released Charlie’s nipple and stroked his hand down Charlie’s body and over his groin. He curled his hand around the inside of Charlie’s thigh and lifted his leg over Matteusz’s legs, spreading Charlie open.

“Another holding you down, holding you open.” Matteusz’s fingers flexed on Charlie’s leg.

“Yet another squeezes you here . . . .” Matteusz moved his hand to cup Charlie’s balls, and then up the hard bulge of the erection tenting his trousers. “. . . strokes you here.”

Charlie sucked Matteusz’s fingers harder when Matteusz touched his cock. Matteusz ran his hand over Charlie until he was making noises that went straight to Matteusz’s cock, and arching into Matteusz’s hand.

Matteusz had been watching Charlie’s reactions to each comment, each touch, but now he moved his face closer to Charlie’s, his lips to Charlie’s ear. “Another touches you here.”

Matteusz moved his hand between Charlie’s legs and rubbed his fingers along the seam that rode the crease between his ass cheeks. “Is what you want, Charlie?”

Charlie couldn’t speak, but he moaned and nodded his head. Matteusz pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead and gently withdrew the fingers from his mouth. “Don’t move.”

Charlie made a sound of protest when Matteusz moved away from him, but otherwise stayed still. Matteusz retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer, then returned to leaning over Charlie.

Charlie sucked in a breath when Matteusz’s fingers went to the waistband of his trousers. “Would tentacles do this?” Matteusz said as he slipped the button and lowered the zipper. “Or just rip them off?”

Charlie moaned, but obediently raised his hips so Matteusz could pull both trousers and underwear down and off his legs. Matteusz removed his own jeans before crawling back up beside Charlie. Kneeling on the mattress, Matteusz helped Charlie out of his shirt, fingers carefully working the buttons, revealing Charlie’s flushed chest and hardened nipples, and then divested himself of his own t-shirt.

“Now, where were we?” Matteusz laid on his side and tugged at Charlie until he joined him, his back to Matteusz’s front. Matteusz’s one arm was under Charlie, and he used it to trap one of Charlie’s arms. “There would certainly be at least one tentacle restraining your arms,” Matteusz said low, lips brushing the shell of Charlie’s ear. “Making sure you couldn’t get away. Or touch yourself.”

Matteusz was rewarded with a shiver that traveled the length of Charlie’s body. He touched the tips of two fingers to Charlie’s mouth. Charlie parted his lips and Matteusz pressed his fingers between them and let Charlie suck on them for a few seconds before withdrawing them again. Matteusz slowly dragged his fingers down Charlie’s chin and throat, leaving a trail of saliva.

Matteusz brushed his thumb over one nipple, rolled it between his fingers, then did the same to the other. He dragged his fingers down Charlie’s chest, his stomach, and watched as his skin broke out in goosebumps.

The back of Matteusz’s hand brushed Charlie’s cock, his balls, as it traveled lower. When Matteusz slid his fingers between Charlie’s thighs, Charlie was already lifting his leg as if he’d anticipated it. Matteusz didn’t admonish Charlie, merely raised the leg over Matteusz’s own.

Matteusz cupped Charlie’s balls, the sac round and tight, and then stroked Charlie’s cock until Charlie made a desperate sound and pushed into his hand. Matteusz released Charlie, ignoring the whimper that had his own cock jumping against Charlie’s ass.

Matteusz moved his hand back, fingers teasing the smooth skin behind Charlie’s balls before finding the puckered skin hidden between his cheeks. Matteusz teased circles around Charlie’s hole with dry fingers, and then pressed the tip of one finger inside Charlie.

“The tentacles would most likely excrete slippery substance to aid in entry,” Matteusz said as he withdrew his finger and reached for the lube. Charlie groaned and shuddered.

“Am touching you all over, Charlie,” Matteusz said. “Everywhere at once.”

Matteusz spread lube around Charlie’s entrance, then pressed in with one finger, two. “Tentacles would be large,” Matteusz said, as if merely musing, “would not care if hurt.”

But Matteusz cared, so he added more lube and stretched Charlie around a third finger. “Would force you open, force you to take it.”

Charlie groaned out a Rodian curse and moved on Matteusz’s fingers. “Matteusz, please,” Charlie said between harsh breaths.

Matteusz carefully withdrew his fingers from Charlie and swore as he reached for the condom. He should’ve at least opened the package before he’d gotten slick all over his fingers. Charlie caught his wrist and looked at Matteusz over his shoulder. Matteusz froze when he read the plea in Charlie’s eyes. “Charlie,” Matteusz said, the breath punched out of him.

“The tentacle alien monster would not wear a condom,” Charlie said. The words were logical, but Charlie’s voice shook.

“Are you sure?”

Charlie nodded. “I can’t catch any human diseases, and I have never . . . wished for anyone but you.”

Matteusz smiled. He reached up to touch Charlie’s face, then remembered that his fingers were still coated with lube. Matteusz stilled his hand, and leaned in to give Charlie a kiss. Charlie kissed Matteusz back so sweetly, but then he pulled away and slapped the bottle of lube into Matteusz’s hand without a word.

“Bossy,” Matteusz muttered, but he coated his cock with slick and then guided the head to Charlie’s hole.

Matteusz’s gaze locked onto Charlie’s as he pressed in. Charlie bit his bottom lip as he stretched around Matteusz. Charlie relaxed, and the head of Matteusz cock slipped into him. They both groaned. Matteusz ignored the lube on his fingers and stroked his hand over Charlie’s chest, his stomach, soothing him.

Matteusz held still for as long as he could to allow Charlie to adjust to the stretch. “Feel so good, Charlie,” Matteusz said as he pushed, his cock sliding more deeply into Charlie’s body.

Matteusz paused again when he was fully seated, his balls snug against the back of Charlie’s thighs. Charlie tilted his head back and Matteusz claimed Charlie’s lips. Matteusz moved his hips, and took the soft moan of pleasure Charlie made into his mouth.

Matteusz ran his hand over Charlie’s body, brushing his nipples, stroking his cock, squeezing the inside of his thigh. Charlie made the sweetest sounds into their kiss. Matteusz began to move faster, and Charlie’s leg gripped Matteusz’s for leverage so Charlie could fuck himself on Matteusz each time Matteusz entered his body. Soon their kiss was the touch of lips, the scrape of teeth, and then merely the sharing of their ragged breaths.

Charlie still didn’t touch himself, though he had one arm free. He begged, “Matteusz,” and Matteusz took him in hand. Charlie’s foreskin had retracted enough to expose the sensitive head. Matteusz ran his thumb over the tip and Charlie bucked in his hand.

Matteusz mouthed at Charlie’s neck, murmuring, “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,” as he stroked him.

Charlie’s body went taut, the muscles in his ass clenching down on Matteusz, his cock going even harder before pulsing in Matteusz’s hand. Matteusz bit down on a groan as he milked Charlie through his orgasm, waiting until Charlie’s ass released him before trying to move.

Charlie was pliant now, his body sated with pleasure, and Matteusz had done that. Matteusz gripped Charlie’s hip with come-covered fingers and thrust into Charlie’s body. Charlie didn’t move, but he made sounds of pleasure as Mattuesz rubbed against the nub inside him, as his body, wrung out and ultra sensitive to every touch now, made a valiant attempt to rise to the occasion once more.

Matteusz tried to memorize the image of Charlie like this, and then his own body went stiff as his muscles strained for release. Matteusz’s sight narrowed down to a single point of light, and then white lights burst behind his eyelids. When Matteusz resurfaced, his face was pressed into the back of Charlie’s neck, and his hand was pressed flat to Charlie’s chest, Charlie’s own hand covering it, his thumb stroking the back of it.

“That was . . . ,” Charlie said.

Matteusz moaned his agreement, and pressed a kiss to the back of Charlie’s neck. “Was,” he said.

“Is that something . . . ?”

Charlie left the rest of his thought unspoken, but Matteusz heard the words anyway. “Is,” Matteusz said.

It was the correct response, because Charlie squeezed Matteusz’s hand and relaxed against him.

“What is called,” Matteusz said, “if I lick you here now?” He moved his hips against Charlie’s ass to clarify.

The curve of Charlie’s ear went red, but he answered, though his voice was low. “Felching.”

The internet was a wonderful thing, Matteusz thought. “We can do that now,” he said.

“We’re supposed to be studying,” Charlie said.

“Am,” Matteusz said, feeling Charlie squirm against him when Matteusz’s softening cock slipped out of his ass. “Learning everything about Charlie.”

“I’m not that interesting,” Charlie said, his prim tone at odds with the fact that they were lying naked together, both covered in lube and come.

“Most interesting person I know,” Matteusz said. “And that was before I learned about Alien Prince.”

Charlie was silent for a moment as he digested that. “Well,” he said finally. “I suppose we won’t know whether we like something if we haven’t tried it.”

“Will you still sound so calm and logical when my tongue is in your ass?” Matteusz mused out loud.

“Hmm,” Charlie said, “we won’t know until you try.”

“Is true,” Matteusz agreed. He withdrew his hand from Charlie’s and slipped it between Charlie’s legs. Matteusz rubbed the pad of his thumb over Charlie’s hole and then pressed until it opened around the digit.

Charlie made a little sound, almost a whimper, and Matteusz paused. “Hurt?”

“No,” Charlie said, “it’s just . . . very sensitive.”

Charlie looked worried when Matteusz withdrew his finger, but his eyes went round when Matteusz slid his finger up the inside of Charlie’s thigh, collecting come that had oozed out of his hole. Charlie parted them when Matteusz stroked his thumb over his lips, and when Matteusz pushed his thumb into Charlie’s mouth he eagerly sucked the come off it.

“Okay?” Matteusz said, needing to make sure that Charlie still wanted this. When Charlie nodded, Matteusz directed him to lie on his stomach. The alacrity with which Charlie complied made Matteusz smile.

The smile fell off of Matteusz face when he spread Charlie’s cheeks and saw the reddened pucker, wet with come and still slightly relaxed from Matteusz’s cock. He brushed his thumb over it, and when he got the response he wanted from Charlie, Matteusz laid on the mattress between Charlie’s legs.

Matteusz paused and just let himself look. They’d done this a couple of times, but never after they’d had sex. Matteusz gently licked around Charlie’s hole, cleaning the come from his skin. Every once in a while his tongue flicked over Charlie’s hole and he would suck in a breath. Matteusz carefully inserted the tip of his tongue into Charlie, waiting to see if it would be too much. Instead, Charlie moved his ass impatiently against Matteusz’s face.

“Getting with program,” Matteusz muttered, and then he pressed his face more firmly against Charlie’s ass. He licked into Charlie’s hole, sucking and slurping as he ate the come out of Charlie’s ass. Matteusz lost himself in the taste of his come flavored with a hint of Charlie, so it took him longer than it should have to realize that Charlie was moving against the bed and whimpering.

Matteusz raised his head to ask if Charlie was alright, but the moment he stopped licking, Charlie whined in protest. “Don’t stop, Matteusz, please,” Charlie begged.

Matteusz was young, but he still did not have the same refractory period that Charlie did, for which he blamed Charlie’s Rodian physiology. Matteusz returned to his task, and this time he didn’t hold himself back. He didn’t lose himself in it, though, so he got to hear the desperate whimpers and feel the way Charlie pushed back, as if there was any way he could get more of Matteusz’s tongue into his ass.

Struck by inspiration, Matteusz released one of Charlie’s cheeks and pressed a finger to his hole. Matteusz continued to lick at Charlie while he slid a finger in beside his tongue, and found the nub inside Charlie that made him cry out in Rodian. Matteusz wiggled his tongue inside Charlie and rubbed the nub until Charlie arched and then had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his cries as he came a second time.

Matteusz kept his mouth and finger on Charlie until his whimper was more pain than pleasure, then carefully withdrew both and slid up the mattress to lie beside Charlie. He rubbed Charlie’s back while Charlie recovered from what Matteusz thought might be the more powerful of the two orgasms. When Charlie shifted beneath his hand, Matteusz spoke.

“So, was success?”

Charlie turned his face out of the pillow and made a poor attempt at a glare. He gave up on it and rolled to his side, reaching for Matteusz. Charlie leaned in and kissed Matteusz, uncaring of where Matteusz’s mouth had just been.

“Yes,” Charlie said when he pulled back. “Was success.”

Matteusz was too enraptured by the open expression on Charlie’s face to call Charlie on teasing him. Still, he couldn’t let Charlie get away with it completely. “Anything else you want to try?” Matteusz teased in return.

“I don’t have a list, no, if that’s what you mean,” Charlie said, though it was difficult to sound prim and proper when you’d just come your brains out.

“Is what I meant,” Matteusz said, kissing Charlie again, just because he could.

Charlie pulled back with a thoughtful expression that Matteusz thought could mean trouble. He leaned over Matteusz and grabbed his mobile off the night stand. “But we could make a list.”

Charlie leaned into Matteusz as he swiped the screen. The browser was still open, and Charlie began to type. Yes, Matteusz thought again, the internet was a wonderful thing.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Felching; tentacle role-playing (I know, go with it).


End file.
